Mū
was the of Iwagakure. Background During his life Mū was the teacher of Ōnoki, whom he taught how to use Dust Release. He also had a great enmity with the Second Mizukage. The two men eventually killed each other in battle. Appearance It appears that the entirety of Mū's body is covered by intricately wrapped bandages, with only his eyes and nose visible, giving him an overall mummy-like appearance. These features are accentuated by a dark colored headband with no distinguishing markings and dark pants. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, he has black sclera and white irides. When he was still alive, he donned what appeared to be a standard Iwagakure's flak jacket, with the village distinctive single sleeve on his left arm, and had two swords strapped to his back. Personality Mū is an extremely calm and collected person, showing no signs of perturbation to his sudden resurrection. He's also unfailingly polite, taking his time to explain the last events to the other Kage he was forced to summon, and referring to the one who he both killed and was killed by with an honorific title, seemingly holding no grudges against him. Abilities Having been the Kage of his village, Mū is considered an extremely powerful shinobi. He appears to be both extremely knowledgeable and analytical, being able to discern the exact method used to locate his position almost immediately after detection, seemingly without any prior information concerning the technique in question. He is also a skilled sensor type shinobi displaying the ability to sense chakra over a distance of several kilometers, as well as to discern the similarity between the chakra belonging to Gaara and the Fourth Kazekage. In the past, he also carried a pair of what resembles swords wrapped up in bandages. Invisibility Mū is capable of becoming perfectly camouflaged with the surrounding environment. His camouflage is so good that he has become renowned as the , a title which he gained for seemingly having no form, and no chakra, while the jutsu was active.Naruto chapter 525, page 01 It is impossible to detect him by normal means. He occasionally uses this ability to go on research trips with Jiraiya. Mū considers anyone with the ability to sense his presence worthy of praise.Naruto chapter 524, page 16 Nature Transformation Mū is one of the few people capable of using a kekkei tōta, an advanced and extremely powerful form of kekkei genkai: he possesses the Dust Release, which allows him to combine the fire, the earth and the wind element to reduce his opponents to nothing more than dust, destroying them at a molecular level. The Dust Release makes him so powerful that the Allied Shinobi Forces fears him greatly, and Ōnoki only trusts himself, Mū's former apprentice and also a Dust-user, to fight him, an assertion which Tsunade agrees with. Part II Shinobi World War Arc .]] Mū, as a former Kage, is resurrected alongside various other notable shinobi by Kabuto Yakushi, in preparation for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.Naruto chapter 515, page 18 When the Kage are mobilized, Mū is sent in the direction of the Fourth Division. As he approaches their location invisibly he is detected by Gaara's Sand Sensing technique, something which he commended his opponents for achieving. Upon being noticed, Mū was forced to summon the Third Raikage, the Second Mizukage, and the Fourth Kazekage. Recognizing the means of their revival as the Impure World Resurrection, Mū searched for the Second Hokage, the technique's inventor and thus the assumed user, but informs his comrades that he could only pick up the presence of someone whose chakra signature was comparable to the Fourth Kazekage, and that that person is backed by a large army. The Fourth Kazekage then explained that the Second Hokage had been dead for "many, many years", while also explaining that the one known as Orochimaru knew the Second Hokage's technique as well. Trivia * can mean nothingness or non-existence; possibly alluding to his ability to become invisible. * His combination of bandage-covering and the technique he uses may be referring to the main character of "The Invisible Man" novel of H.G. Wells. References